Segundo Mejía
Segundo Mejía-to jeden z głównych bohaterów występujących w serialu. Jest on bratem bliźniakiem Paula,w sezonie 2A był on również dyrektorem szkoły ale potem wyjechał w ekologiczną podróż dookoła świata. Osobowość Segundo jest bardzo miłym,sympatycznym mężczyzną,jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem Paula. Lubi on bardzo naturę a także starodawne porozumiewanie się za pomocą kontaktu a nie technologii. Mężczyzna jest bardzo pogodny i dobry dla uczniów.Jedyną złą wadą tej postaci jest to że chce zniszczyć androidy. Jednak pod koniec sezonu 2A zrozumiał że androidy mają rodzinę i nie zasługują na złomowanie i zaczął je akceptować.Pokochał swojego bratanka a także uratował androidy przed złomowaniem. Wygląd Segundo ma czarne krótkie włosy,ułożone w inny sposób niż te które ma Paul. Prawie zawsze jest ubrany w uroczysty garnitur,często jasno beżowy. Czasami,ale rzadko nosi swetry,przeważnie w kolorze czerwonym i niebieskim. Historia postaci Sezon 2A Segundo pojawił się po raz pierwszy w sezonie 2A ,został on wtedy dyrektorem szkoły.Wszyscy pomylili go z Paulem. W wyniku tego Margarita była bardzo zdenerwowana gdyż widziała jak Segundo rozmawia z Matyldą,nauczycielką i myślała że to Paul gdy zobaczyła ich obydwu zemdlała. Później próbowała obydwu ze sobą pogodzić lecz nie udało się gdyż oboje mieli inne charaktery. Wkrótce okazało się że Segundo jest liderem Ligi Antyrobotycznej i planuje zniszczyć wszystkie androidy. Z czasem do ligi dołączył również Ramon Puentes i działali razem.Do ligi dołączyła także Kassandra lecz jako szpieg mimo to Segundo bardzo jej ufał jednak po dłuższym czasie dowiedział się że kobieta to zdrajczyni. Pewnego dnia Segundo stał się jednak tylko zwykłym członkiem tej organizacji,gdyż to Lorenzo stał się przywódcą.Przybył on gdyż doszły go słuchy że Segundo sobie nie zbyt radzi. Lorenzo zmienił trochę zasady ligi a Segundo musiał zacząć korzystać z technologi. Od wtedy Segundo współpracował również z Lorenzem,działali w tej organizacji bardzo długo. W pewnym momencie gdy Segundo dowiedział się że Franky i Roby są androidami zrozumiał że nie może ich zniszczyć,gdyż mają swoje rodziny. Wtedy Segundo postanowił odejść z Ligi Antyrobotycznej,zaakceptował swojego bratanka i uratował wszystkie androidy gdy Lorenzo chciał je zezłomować. Sezon 2B Segundo w sezonie ma rolę gościnną pojawia się tylko w pierwszym odcinku. Mężczyzna postanawia zacząć zwiedzać świat motocyklem i podziwiać piękne widoki. Przed wyjazdem jednak prosi Lorenza aby to on objął rolę nowego dyrektora szkoły. Okazuje się również wtedy że Segundo przyglądał się jak Lorenzo zaczynał proces akceptacji androidów. Segundo powiedział mu że bardzo się zmienił i że ma na siebie uważać aby nie przyszło mu do głowy zniszczyć androidy. Po tym mężczyzna postanowił pożegnać się z Robym a także kazał mu pozdrowić i pożegnać Margaritę i Paula w wyniku czego Paul pogniewał się że jego brat nie chciał się z nim pożegnać osobiście. Relacje z innymi postaciami Paul Mejía Segundo i Paul mimo że są braćmi,byli ze sobą pokłóceni,ze względu że oboje mają inne charaktery,jednak w finale sezonu 2A pogodzili się i Paul podziękował swojemu bratu że uratował Roby'ego przed złomowaniem. Roby Mejía Segundo bardzo troszczy się o swojego bratanka,jest dla niego bardzo dobry,był bardzo zaniepokojony gdy dowiedział się że bratanek którego tak kochał i darzył miłością jest tylko bezduszną maszyną. Pod koniec sezonu 2A mimo tego go zaakceptował i powiedział że go kocha takiego jakim jest Briggite Barrios de Mejía Segundo nie ma dobrych relacji z mamą,gdyż zawsze mu wypomina że urodził się jako drugi i nie popiera tego że nie lubi robotów,jednak zanim wyjechała zaczęła go szanować takim jakim jest i powiedziała że mimo tego że ma inny charakter kocha go. Lorenzo Bravo Segundo z nim współpracował,byli przyjaciółmi,lecz postawił mu się w finale sezonu 2A,ponieważ Segundo nie chciał żadnemu androidowi zrobić krzywdy. Ostatecznie pogodzili się i Segundo mu pomagał w procesie terapii akceptacji androidów i dał mu posadę nowego dyrektora aby ten odnalazł sens życia. Ramon Puentes Segundo współpracował z nim jeszcze przed przybyciem Lorenza,mieli ze sobą bardzo dobre relacje.Oboje odeszli z Ligi Antyrobotycznej,dzięki czemu Segundo tylko z nim mógł porozmawiać na temat który go dręczył. Kassandra Ramirez Kassandra bardzo się mu spodobała i zaczął coś do niej czuć.Nie miał pojęcia że tak naprawdę ta kobieta lubi androidy.Dopiero z czasem się o tym dowiedział i już przestał się z nią zadawać. Cytaty 1."Serdeczne Dzień Dobry nazywam się Segundo Mejía i jestem nowym dyrektorem.Pragnę was poinformować że od tej pory w szkole obowiązuje surowy zakaz używania elektroniki,ponieważ oddala od siebie ludzi,mniej e-maili więcej naturalnych soków,mniej chatów a więcej lodów w parku". 2."Od tego momentu,jeśli złapię kogoś z komórką czy tabletem zostaną skonfiskowane.Nie będę też do was mówił przez tę szczekaczkę". 3."Nie nazywam się Segundo Mejía,Paul to mój brat bliźniak,ci z was którzy znają mojego brata wiedzą doskonale,że jest fanem technologi,prawda?.Ja nie w odróżnieniu od niego wierzę że jeśli technologia będzie szła do przodu ludzkość wyginie". 4'''."Nie wiesz jak się ciesze że się poznaliśmy Roby zawsze chciałem mieć takiego bratanka jak ty.Pech prawdziwy że twoim ojcem jest Paul,ten egoista,nigdy nie wspomniał o twoim istnieniu.Proszę cię dziś o przebaczenie,ale z drugiej strony chcę też wyrazić wdzięczność,to jedna z tych chwil kiedy,kiedy oddycham głęboko pełną piersią i zatrzymuje się po drodze i wyraźnie czuje jak powietrze wypełnia mi płuca,i słyszę jak ptaki śpiewają i patrzę jak ruszają się gałęzie drzew.Wspaniałe.Uwielbiam to". '''5."Roby Roby wiesz co?Uwielbiam patrzeć jak ludzie tańczą,gdyż taniec to manifestacja radości". 6."Ach nie?He he To wiedz o tym Franky,że moja praca jest wyjątkowo ważna.A wiesz dlaczego?Bo my pedagodzy służymy dzieciom jako przewodnicy duchowi,realizujemy w szkole specjalny program edukacyjny Prawda?.Uczymy ich rzeczy dobrych,przekazujemy im najwyższe wartości.To nie praca to misja". Ciekawostki * Bardzo kocha przyrodę. * Przed pojawieniem się nie był w ogóle wspominany,nie wiadomo było że Paul ma brata a w dodatku bliźniaka. * Nie lubi technologii. * Lubi lody truskawkowe. * Uważa że taniec to pożywka dla duszy,uwielbia go. * Uwielbia pić wodę mineralną dobrze przedestylowaną. * Segunda gra ten sam aktor co Paula. * Do momentu przybycia Lorenza był liderem Ligi Antyrobotycznej. * W młodości tylko babcia się nim zajmowała,gdyż jego mama uwielbia Paula. * W odcinku "Finał Konkursu Zespołów" zwierzył się Franky że chciał by być muzykiem. * Zastąpił on Dyrektor Elizabeth Manotas i Dyrektor Agathe Conde w roli dyrektora. * Urodził się jako drugi. Segundo to po hiszpańsku oznacza właśnie dwa przez ten fakt w pewnym odcinku kiedy bohaterowie mówili ,,dwa" , ,,dwoje" itp. Segundo podchodził do nich i pytał się czy go wołali. *W sezonie 2B pojawia się tylko jako gość gdyż wyjeżdża potem jest wspomniany w serialu w roku 1996. *Mimo że Franky była tak super zdolna że liczyła szybciej niż kalkulator i z prędkością światła układała teczki z dokumentami to Segundo ani razu nie podejrzewał że dziewczyna jest androidem. *Wystąpił w sumie w 55 odcinkach serialu. *Przez prawie wszystkie odcinki w których wystąpił jest antagonistą,gdyż gdy stał się dobry już odszedł z serialu. *Gdy by w sezonie 2B dalej był dyrektorem by jego wątek można by rozwinąć ciekawiej niż Lorenza. *Gdy na początku przybył każdy brał go za Paula. *Może okłamał że jedzie na podróż dookoła świata a pojechał do Sary aby stworzyć z nią tajemny związek. *Widzowie serialu woleli aby to on w sezonie 2B był dalej w serialu a Lorenzo tylko raz gdzie by powiedział że wyjeżdża i zaczyna akceptować androidy. Zobacz też Segundo Mejía/Galeria Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Kategoria:Wrogowie